List of Nigahiga videos
These videos are in the order in which nigahiga has uploaded them onto Youtube. He currently has uploaded over 135 videos. *How to be Ninja *The Stalking Mangina Preview *How to be Gangster *The iPod Human *How to be Emo *Asian Boy - Yank Dat Cameltoe *Sorry Fans, Blame my A.D.D *So Damn Stupid *The Ryan Higa Show: Milo Ventimiglia *Hilo Puppets *Vote for REVO!!! *The Super Secret *You're Beautiful *The Ninja Glare *Ryan and Sean's NSEA Trailer *A Message To All Haters *Sean Returns! *How to be at the Premiere *Youtube Live - Wth is a VLog *Movies In Minutes - Titanic *Movies In Minutes - The Grudge *Movies In Minutes -Twilight *Movies In Minutes - Harry Potter *Copyrighted *Why Chris Brown Beat Rihanna *Asian Boy - I Miss You Soulja Boy *Word of the Day - Pwned *The ShamWOOHOO! *ChildrensBOP! *Movies In Minutes - X-Men Origins: Wolverine *1,000,000 Subscribers *House *The Portobello Mushroom Burger *Rant on Asian Dramas *Movies In Minutes - Transformers: Revenge of the Household Objects *The Big Bouncing Inflatable Green Ball *Tweet Whore *Movies In Minutes - Saw 12 *Rant on Music (Remade) *Movies In Minutes - New Moon *Ninja Melk Preview *Ninja Melk *I'm a Chingstah *Hook on Fonik *Off The Pill - Stink People *Off The Pill - Farts *Off The Pill - Nosy People *Skitzo - Introductions *Skitzo - The Halloween Story *Skitzo - The PSA *Off The Pill - 2009 *I broke my Nexus One! *BEST DANCE CREW *Skitzo - Valentines Day *2,000,000 Subscribers! *The Snuggo *Off The Pill -Bieber Fever *Dear Ryan - Defeating a Ninja *Dear Ryan - Superhero *Dude vs. Wild - The Desert *Skitzo - Despicable Me *BEST CREW vs POREOTICS *Dear Ryan - Makeup Guru *NEW NIGAHIGA MOVIE (TEASER) *BEST CREW - The Audition *Like a Good Boy *Movies In Minutes - Facebook The Movie *Dear Ryan - Lamp *Word of the Day - Bromance *Shed a Tear *Agents of Secret Stuff Trailer (Official) *"Agents of Secret Stuff" *Dear Ryan - Are you a Liar? *3,000,000 Subscribers! *How to be a Youtube Celebrity *I'm Hardcore *Off The Pill - Weird People *Romantic Valentines Day Story *Daily Life of Rustin Hieber *Dear Ryan - Extreme *Honk For Japan! *Off The Pill - Rebecca Black (Friday) *FedUp *Daily Life of NinjaHinja *The iNavigator *Royal Wedding Reaction Video *The Announcement *Nice Guys *Clubs Sicken Me! *TEEHEE BAND *4,000,000 Subscribers! *Skitzo - Reunited *Off The Pill - Arrogant People *Movies In Minutes - Final Destination *Off The Pill - Feminist *Dear Ryan - Epic Meal Time *That Awkward Moment When *YTF *Off The Pill - Dancing *Daily Life of a Basketballer *Hard And Black Realistic But Not Real Gun *Things That Ruin Thanksgiving *Off The Pill - Christmas Spirit *Christmas Swag *2012: End of the World *Sh*t ___ Say *Word of the Day - Swog *5 Million Subscribers *Forever Alone *Movies In Minutes - Chronicle *Bromance *Off The Pill - Judgement *How To Spot A Pothead *Movies In Minutes - Avengerz *Youtube Apocalypse *Dear Ryan - Can you open your eyes? *Internet Icon *P90Flex *Censorship Makes No Sense! *Dear Ryan - Klondike Bar *Dafuq Did I Just Watch? *Off The Pill - Olympics *The Worst Boyfriend Ever *The Best Joke Ever! *Clenching My Booty *Dear Ryan - Stop Posting Videos! *VIOLENCE! *First World Problems *Ryan Higa for President *The PARANORMAL Writers *Just Wanted To Say... *Why Selena Broke Up With Justin *Do You Love Animals? *SAVE THE TWINKIES! *END OF THE WORLD!? *The Christmas Ninja *New Puppy! *F*** The Police! *Milking!? *Best Super Bowl Commercial! *Legally Blind *The Kendama Toy! *Expectations vs Reality: Romance *Harlem Shake (Brady Bunch Edition) *Most Annoying People On The Internet *Famous Lazy People *The Ryan Higa Show - Sean Fujiyoshi *The Next Viral Youtube Trend! *Draw My Life - Ryan Higa *Fruit Ninja FAIL *Dear Ryan - Army of Lamps! *Immature Guys! *Google Glass Human *How To Sing Like Your Favorite Artists Category:Videos